ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Reugosite (Excerlics Continuity)
Reugosite is an exclusive antagonist from Ultraman R/B The Movie: Power of Family Bonds. Known as Cosmo Eater for its title. History The "Space Leukocytes" are gaseous cloud-like lifeforms that were responsible for eradicating the adverse effects in space. But one particular member of said species had accidentally drifted itself into the outer reaches of Ring of Light Universe. The benevolent organism encountered Ultraman Tregear, who corrupted its genetic information for his personal amusements. Now renamed as "Reugosite", it becomes the fearsome destroyer across various worlds and their inhabitants. Ultraman R/B The Movie: Power of Family Bonds Setting its sights on Planet O-50, Reugosite was summoned to the planet by Tregear after the death of Absorber (Balas Gang). The three siblings; Rosso, Blu and Grigio were given the newest mission from the Voice of Light in defeating Reugosite no matter the cost. First appearing as a gigantic cloud of darkness, the siblings attempted to seal off Reugosite through compressing it with their Gyros. The process was however incompleted, allowing Reugosite to materialize as a draconic Kaiju. Desperately wanting to protect O-50's advanced metropolis, Grigio was forced to remain in the backlines after recharging her brothers through her healing powers. Rosso and Blu returned to their strongest forms; Ground and Wind, and challenged Reugosite with their fullest might. Reugosite possesses unspoken capabilities, and eventually overwhelmed the brothers after their elemental attacks were proven futile. Deeming the siblings as obstructions in the pathway of destruction, Reugosite attempted killing the planet's youngest warriors. But the Kaiju failed when Ida arrived through a dimensional distortion and fending off the siblings from Reugosite's Genesis Requiem. As the Scorpium Ultra introduces herself, the siblings managed to battle Reugosite into a standstill after joining forces with Ida; whose harmonization of Curium Water and Voiderium caused their opponent to greatly weaken. Weakened from their previous fights, Tregear surprising appeared and foiled the Ultras' plans with finishing Reugosite after unleashing their signature beams and having watched the battle from afar as Kirisaki. With Reugosite taking a break, Tregear challenged the four heroes physically and leaving them defenseless thanks to his immense strength. Reugosite and Tregear later combined their attacks, and finally reverted the Ultras into their human identities. While Kirisaki tried succumbing his enemies into unbreakable moments of despair, Reugosite returned to space for the purpose of promoting greater damage. Tregear's attempt was proven as a failure, as the siblings awakened the power of Gruebe and fused into the aforementioned Ultra. Leaving Ida as Purge Form to defeat Tregear in their homeworld, Gruebe had chased Reugosite towards the atmosphere of Planet Nepta. The draconic Kaiju's durability towards assaults was no match against the mystical powers of Gruebe, as the siblings had their powers at the greatest height. Devastated from taking the blows from Gruebe, Reugosite was finally obliterated by the fusion Ultra's Gruebing Ray, who proceeded to restore the damages done by Reugosite. Powers and Weapons *'Immunity': Regardless of the form taken, Reugosite had demonstrated incredible levels of immunity in easily shrugging off any attacks from the opponent. For example, this immunity had created another barrier for Reugosite. The compression energies absorbed from the Gyros', which allowed Reugosite to become the form that was presented in the movie. *'Genesis Requiem': Reugosite's strongest attack, unleashed as a powerful beam from its chest. While stated as strong enough to kill off its targets and causing planetary destruction, the signature finisher from Ida and the O-50 siblings could perfectly overpower the Genesis Requiem, hence, the exact strength of the said attack is unknown. A "super-charged" variant was also used by Reugosite, but its shown to be clearly weaker than Gruebe's Gruebing Ray. *'Mouth Laser': A powerful red laser fired from Reugosite's mouth. An enhanced and double-version can be unleashed from both eyes. *'Genesis Rain': From the centipede-stinger like tail from its back, Reugosite can unleash a barrage of missiles that rain downs on foes while amplifying the damage caused. Alternatively, Reugosite can choose to combine the bullets fired into a concentrated ray. This version is often treated as the second Genesis Requiem that required recharge to be used constantly. *'Reugo-Tentacles': While in melee combat, the spikes on Reugosite arms are effectively used as blades and deflecting attacks from foes. When used in long-range, the blades are turned into tentacles to whip and constricting foes from afar. These were capable of weakening foes, given Reugosite a chance to unleash another attack. *'Genesis Seal': Reugosite could distort the space, creating a powerful barrier of light to redirect and defending itself from the opponent's attacks. *'Hand Pulse': The signature attack of Reugosite, firing shots of white energy from its arms. It can be launched rapidly to stun foes. Trivia *Unlike the official R/B movie, this version of Reugosite replaces the role of Yukio Toi/Snake Darkness in my own reboot. The aforementioned Kaiju will appear in Ultrawoman Divis instead. *Reugosite was meant to appear in Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras as the final antagonist for the short gaiden. That role was taken over by Vipermayu, the butterfly lifeform that was clearly inspired/based on Reugosite itself. **The plans for Reugosite to make a cameo appearance in it as a residence of the Sekyu Dimension was also dropped due to redundancy. Hence, the idea of "Sickuss, a headless Kaiju based on the physical form of red blood cells" was hereby entirely scrapped from my list of creations. Category:Ultraman R/B (Excerlics Continuity) Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Villain Category:Antagonists Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Deceased Characters